Central Processing Unit (CPU) is the main part of the computer, providing a processing and a central control function for the computer, which is undoubtedly important. However, CPU generates large amount of exothermic heat during highly frequent operation and the high temperature may become a potential factor causing the computer breakdown, therefore a heatsink device is provided to solve this problem.
As show in FIG. 1, the conventional heatsink device for the CPU to dissipate the heat comprises: heatsink device 1 that is disposed on a frame 12, forms a plurality of heatsink fins 11 for heat dissipation, and also forms open holes 110 on two sides which allows screw 13 going through spring 14 then screw locked on the frame 12; thus the heatsink device 1 can be locked on the frame 12, and the frame beneath is the exothermic component (not in the diagram), therefore the heat generated is absorbed by the heatsink device 1, then dissipate therein.
However, using a screw-locked method to luck up the heatsink is annoying and cause inconvenience for users.
Furthermore, although there are many heatsink locking device provided nowadays that requires no tooling during installation, but because the clamp used to lock the heatsink onto the bottom base is disposed on the bottom base, so one locking device can only be applied to one particular model and size heatsink.
Therefore, to improve the drawbacks from the prior art has become a problem desired to be solved.